What Does This Mean?
by digifreak15
Summary: What if Annie and Auggie could tell that something was different, like how they felt? And they think about what it could mean. Joan also gets involved and enlists the help of some of the other members of the DPD and Tech Ops. Auggie finally figures it out but will he be able to tell Annie or will she die before he can? No Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first Covert Affairs fic so please review and give me some ideas if you have them, I want to make this better. Thank you!**

**What does this mean?**

Annie Walker has never felt like this. Sure she has dated other guys before but none of them had ever made her feel this way. When she's with _him_ she feels her heart start to beat faster, her breathing picks up speed and sometimes she's just at a loss for words. One very good question is asked in her mind a lot lately, _What does this mean? _She wonders just what about him makes her feel like this.

**Annie's pov**

_Is it his smile? Or maybe his unending faith in me? Or how he's always helping me through my missions?_ I thought to myself.

"Annie, earth to Annie Walker. You still with me there Walker?" Auggie's voice said bringing me out of my wondering as to what about him makes me feel… I don't even know how to classify it.

"Yeah I'm still here just got lost in thought," I replied with a slight blush of embarrassment spreading on my cheeks.

We were sitting in our favorite bar Allen's at our favorite table. And this is one of the moments where I was glad Auggie couldn't see me, because then he would know everything I felt for him even when I still have no idea exactly what it is I feel for him.

"Good thought I lost you for a moment there," he told me.

We stayed like that, just talking, having drinks until about 10 o'clock. Then we each caught a cab to head home, since we knew that we were too drunk to drive.

When I got into my bed, I'm pretty sure I fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

When I woke up the next morning I had a killer headache. I went to grab a Tylenol and some water. I took the Tylenol and went through my normal daily routine. I was just about to go jogging like I normally do on Saturdays when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked the caller.

"Hello Annie it's Joan I have mission for you," Joan – my boss – said.

"When do you want me in your office?" I said with a sigh.

"Well, since you sound like you just woke up, one hour. Okay?"

"Okay," I said before I hung up.

I then went for a run to wake up, it took me 15 minutes then I spent 5 minutes changing and packing for my impending mission. Then I spent the next 20 minutes driving to Langley and got there with 20 minutes to spare.

When I walked in I heard a voice greet me.

"Morning Walker," Auggie said to me.

"Morning Auggie, Joan called you in too?" I asked him.

"Yes, she did. Shall we go see what she wants?"

"Yes."

Auggie Anderson never felt this way with any other woman. But there was something about his best friend and the agent he handled in the CIA; Annie Walker. He couldn't quite figure out what it was, though, considering he had been blinded in Iraq he couldn't see what she looked like so he didn't feel this way because of how she looked. He guessed that it was how they just seem to connect, how she understood him better than anyone else. He knew he always felt like it was his job- not only has her handler or her friend – to make sure she got home safe and sound from every mission and make sure that she wasn't hurt in any way. Sometimes though he felt like it wasn't because she was his friend or that he was her handler, but because he didn't want to lose her or be unable to see her daily. _What does this mean?_ He asked himself constantly.

**Auggie's pov**

_What does this mean? Why do I feel like this whenever I'm with Annie? _I asked myself.

Annie was going on yet another mission, this time to Russia. She was to leave in an hour. I hated when she was on a mission and I was stuck here listening to it all go down and more often than not go wrong. Although I bet I would hate being there if something went wrong too, but what I couldn't figure out was part of the reason as to why I feel like this about my best friend Annie Walker.

I was working on setting everything up and it was in place by 1 o'clock. I knew this was gonna be a long mission so I went to get myself a coffee. I continued to think about Annie and our relationship/ friendship.

"This is gonna be interesting," I said out loud.

**Joan's pov**

I knew that Annie loved Auggie and that he loved her, what kind of boss in the CIA I would be if I wasn't able to notice and determine when my employees were in love with each other. Hell it's so obvious to everyone but them that a pool has been started as to when they will get together. Thinking about that gave me an idea, I waited till Auggie went to get a coffee then went down to the rest of the DPD.

"I have an idea on how to get Annie and Auggie together, but I just need some help to put it into action," I told them.

They looked at each other then back at me and Stu said, "What can we do to help, Joan?"

"Well I need about three or four of you to help. You all can pick who those three or four are, when you decide meet me in my office, okay?"

They all nodded and I headed for my office, to see that my husband Arthur was there.

"Interfering in the love lives of your agents? I didn't think that you would do that," he told me.

"It's Annie and Auggie though, how long do you think it would take them to get together on their own?" I asked him.

"True, but you really think that they wouldn't get together themselves?"

"If it has taken this long so far I don't want to know how long it would take them to open up and admit it then start dating."

He was about to say something else when there was a knock on my door.

"My little helpers in my plan," I told Arthur as I asked him with my eyes to leave.

He walked out as Stu, Jai, another tech op, and another operative.

I closed the door and said, "Thank you four for helping me with this, now onto the plan…"

**Yes, cliffhanger! Evil aren't I? I set you up to hear the plan but Drop off before you get to hear it! You have to wait to read what happens next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry it's been almost a week but I was struggling to focus on it because one I have to start school soon and I'm all excited over the new episode, anyone else excited? Well here is chapter 2, please don't be mad if it's not great, I am trying my best.**

**Auggie's pov**

I got back from my coffee run and heard four people talking.

"Oh come on Jai, you can't honestly say that you are a highly trained spy and you can't see how they feel for each other?" That was Stu, now I wonder who the "they" he mentioned were.

"I'll have you know that it is a front," Jai replied.

"Oh, cut the crap Jai. It's not a front and you know it you just want to believe it's a front," a female voice I couldn't quite remember answered.

"Don't try to argue with her Jai. She's right and you know it, so just shut up or admit that Annie won't ever be with you but will always smile and laugh and be truly happy with…" Another male voice I couldn't place right now said, trailing off leaving me hanging.

_SAY IT! DAMN IT! WHO WILL ALWAYS HAVE ANNIE'S LOVE AND BE THE ONE TO FOREVER BE HERS?!_ I thought to myself.

"Well let's just say that he is close to her and has the same first initial as her," the male voice continued so softly that I had to strain to hear him.

I then started to walk back to my office going right pass them to say hi and make it seem like I hadn't heard them.

"The pool is getting bigger and is giving it more time now. And all we can do is sit back and watch to see who's right," Stu said. "But I'm willing to bet it's the boss herself."

_Joan, is betting on when Annie and this mystery man whose first name starts with an A and is close to Annie will get together. My God, and I thought I'd heard everything._

My phone just started to ring as I walked into my office.

"Perfect timing," I said out loud.

"Walker anyone ever tell you that you have the most perfect timing?" I asked Annie as I answered the phone.

"_My sister but I'm pretty sure she was being sarcastic because I had just interrupted her and her current boyfriend- at the time- from having an all out make out session," _she replied.

"Of course you did, Annie. Now I assume that you are at your hotel?"

"_I am, you are a very smart man, Anderson. I love the view of this place. How you manage to find these places is amazing Auggie._"

"Why thank you for the compliment Annie. Now do you remember what you need to do tomorrow when you go to the meet?"

"_Yes, Auggie I remember, I talk to my contact, pass the information I have off and collect what information he has, stick around for two days and observe then come home._"

"Good girl, Walker. Now question is are you gonna follow through on every part of that plan?"

"_Oh ha-ha, funny Auggie. Yes, I will, I promise._"

"Wow a promise to follow the exact orders of a mission coming from Annie Walker, pinch me I must be dreaming."

" _I'm rolling my eyes at you. Gotta go Auggie._"

"When you get back we are going to Allen's," I said in a way that left no room for an argument just before hanging up.

Now I felt tempted to ask Joan who it was that was Annie's love, but decided not to. I just sat back and relaxed, thinking, about Annie.

**Stu's pov**

I had known Auggie was listening especially with the way he walked by and seemed causal. I say seemed because I knew him better than that, I could tell that he heard us. I then went t report to Joan.

"Auggie heard the conversation about Annie and who she loves without us saying it is him that she loves of course," I told her.

"Perfect, now we wait till Annie comes back for the second part," she replied with a smile.

"Oh, Joan, Jai seemed like he was planning something."

"Oh? Like what, Stu?"

"Maybe a way to sabotage the plan, but I'm not entirely sure. I just thought I'd bring that up rather than wait till he actually did something."

"Thank you Stu, I appreciate that, now we won't be blindsided by it, but he won't be as big of a part of the rest of the plan as he will soon discover."

When she said that I wondered about the rest of the plan but I didn't ask I knew she would mention it later.

**Author's pov**

For the next few days Jai was plotting on how to destroy Joan's plan, not realizing that Stu already suspected him of planning on doing so. Auggie was helping Annie and trying to figure out who she loved. Although he couldn't remember Annie ever mention a man that she was close to whose name starts with an A. He could be so blind about some things (no pun intended), but it made it funny to watch. Joan, Stu, and the rest of the DPD and Tech Ops just sat back and waited to see how this would turn out.

Joan went down to check in with Auggie about Annie's mission. She was almost to his office when she saw him start pacing.

**Joan's pov**

I walked in and asked, "Auggie, what's going on?"

"Annie hasn't checked in and she was supposed to last night after the meet but she didn't and I haven't heard anything, she hasn't called and her earwig must still be off cause I can't hear anything," he answered.

I then saw the look on his face he still didn't understand that he loved Annie, but he was obviously concerned about her.

"Relax Auggie, she's a good operative, she will be fine," I assured him.

He still worried though it was obvious. I stayed there with him to try and keep him calm.

We were waiting for about an hour when her earwig can back on and we heard what sounded like a smack.

"Annie, what's going on?" Auggie asked not really expecting an answer.

"_You really think that I'll tell you anything when you hit me?"_ Annie asked her attacker.

That really pissed Auggie off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annie's pov (from before she was out of contact)**

I was just getting ready to call Auggie and check in when suddenly, someone came up behind me. It was a man and I was able to catch a glimpse of his face before he started to attack me. I knew that I wouldn't be able to remember what he looked like unless I saw him again. We fought and I was doing pretty well holding my own when he suddenly hit me hard in the head. Last thing I remember was him laughing as I went down and blacked out.

**A few hours later**

When I woke up it was to someone speaking Russian. I could vaguely make out the words, but my pounding head made it nearly impossible to translate the words I was hearing. The man that attacked me came up to me and asked me questions.

"Who are you? What are you doing in Russia? Who sent you? Why did you come?" He asked me.

I waited till he had his back turned.

Then I turned my earwig back on but not before saying to him, "I won't tell you anything!"

That seemed to piss him off because of the look on his face and the fact that he then tied me up.

SMACK! The bastard smacked me across the face.

_"Annie, what's going on?"_ Auggie asked me after I assume he heard the smack but wasn't really expecting an answer.

I had to think the way to tell him, but it had been indirect way. It only took me a second think of a way to get my message across.

"You really think that I'll tell you anything when you hit me?" I asked my captor, hoping that Auggie would pick up on the fact that I was captured and being assaulted.

I could tell that auggie got the message because of the silence in my earwig.

_"Hang on Annie, just hang on!" _Auggie told me,_ "I'm tracking your location based on the signal from both your phone and your earwig,"_ he told me after a moment.

I knew it take while so I just sat back in silence and waited. I trusted Auggie with my life and I knew that he would get me out of here. I didn't say another word to the people that had me because there was nothing that would make me say anything to them, about who I was or what my job was. No amount of torture could make me betray my friends and family and my country. I would never become a traitor just because I was being tortured.

It was about another hour to maybe two hours before the extraction team came to get me by then I had a major headache, a split lip, and a majorly sore cheek. But at least I was going home. I couldn't wait to get back to Langley. It also helped to know that Auggie would be there waiting for me to come in and finish my report that maybe, just maybe we'd end up going to Allen's for drinks. Yeah going to Allen's for drinks was and always will be my favorite part about a mission gone wrong, and the fact that I be drinking with my best friend the man I loved.

I thought about that for minute, do I love Auggie, yes I do. Now the question was would I ever admit to it, probably not, not even to Danielle.

* * *

Sorry that it's so short, but I wanted to get Annie's point of view in and I also wanted do it with plenty of time before tonight's episode. I promise that the next chapter will be longer and will involve the next part of Joan's plan, which Jay will try to sabotage.

Review and tell me if you want Jay to fail miserably and maybe get punched in the face by Auggie.

-digifreak15


	4. Chapter 4

******Sorry about the long wait I got really busy and had like no time to work on this, anyway this is the last chapter. If you have any ideas on what I ****_could_**** do from here, leave it as a review or PM me. Thanks for reading and following!**

**_~digifreak15 _**

**Joan's pov**

I was standing just outside of Langley when a familiar black car pulled up. The door in the back opened up and Annie got out. Now the next part of my plan would begin.

Annie and I walked into the DPD side by side. When Tech Ops became visible Annie looked for Auggie and immediately found him drinking coffee at his desk, a sight that made her smile. She was distracted with that and didn't notice that Jai was coming or that he had a look on his face that clearly said: screw you Anderson, Annie will be mine. Arrogant bastard thinks he can ruin the plan, well won't he be shocked.

I looked at Stu, who was watching us, nodded at Jai. This signaled that he was to wait till Jai started to ask Annie out then tell Auggie (with help from Barber). Earlier I had Stu talk Auggie into realizing that he loved Annie, so now hearing Jai was trying to steal the woman he loved Auggie would come up and punch Jai, who would be to proud to admit that a blind man managed to punch him to file a report on it and I would look the other way.

Now Jai was walking along with us and the plan would come to an end soon.

**Barber's pov**

Stu had told me what he and I had to do to get Annie and Auggie together. I heard Jai talking and felt Stu elbow me, our signal to start the plan.

"Oh, shit," I said.

"What?" Auggie asked.

"Jai is going after some poor girl," Stu answered.

"Who?"

"Annie," I said.

"WHAT?!"

With that Auggie got his cane got up and walked out to Joan, Annie, and Jai.

"Jai is so going to get it now," Stu said.

"He'll get what he deserves," I said. "And he'll learn that Annie is off limits to him and every other guy in the Agency."

We then lapsed into silence as we watched the scene unfold.

**Annie's pov**

I was getting annoyed, Jai was not backing down no matter how nicely I kept turning him down.

"Come on Annie, just one date," Jai said trying one last time.

"No, thank you Jai, now leave me alone," I replied, trying to get around him to Auggie who was coming over kinda fast.

Now I got a better look at him I noticed the unreadable expression on his face. I had almost gotten within arm's reach of Auggie when someone, most likely Jai, grabbed my arm hard.

I gasped in pain, then turned and went to hit him. He then caught my other arm to stop me, that's when Auggie, my Auggie, my hero stepped in.

He pushed Jai away turned to me and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied.

Before I could say thank you or even think he had turned back to Jai with a deadly accurate death glare and punched him in the face. Jai looked so shocked but everyone in the DPD and Tech Ops started clapping. During the applause Auggie turned towards me again and pulled me close. I saw the love in his eyes and I realized that he felt the same way I did. Then he started to lean in, eyes closing as I did the same. Everyone around us was quiet until our lips, then they erupted in cheers, applause, and calls of "Finally!".

Auggie and I pulled apart and faced our audience and asked, "You all knew didn't you?"

"SINCE DAY ONE!" Was the united reply.

"Joan planned this didn't she?"

"Yes! Jai was supposed to help but veered, to try and sabotage it, but it worked out anyway," Joan said.

**Auggie's pov**

Ha! Take that Jai you could never take Annie from me!

… **(Author's note: wait for it he'll figure it out.)**

OOOOOOOOOH! Now it all makes sense! I was the one they were talking about. God, I can be so blind, pun sort of intended.

"Well, now I have my true love," I said.


End file.
